


Baby Dino

by treegyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chan hurts his ankle while practicing, causing Jeonghan to care for him 24/7 as if he is an infant.





	Baby Dino

**Author's Note:**

> Please try not to melt at the cuteness you are about to read, y'all cannot read it if y'all are in puddle form.

A loud yelp comes from the Seventeen practice room. Everyone rushed over to the Maknae, who was sitting on the floor with tears in his eye. He was looking down at his ankle, holding it. Everyone was speaking at once, asking what happened and if was okay. Seungcheol managed to calm everyone enough to get them to move back a bit so he could look at Chan's ankle. After examining it, he assumed he just sprained it, but asked Jeonghan to take Chan to the hospital to double check, as Chan was close to crying. Seungcheol didn't know if Chan was in extreme pain because of a possibly broken ankle, or because of the way he fell when he slipped on the floor. Jeonghan agreed to take Chan, as we all know, Chan was his baby.

Jeonghan picked up the sad Maknae and carried him to the car. Chan sniffled and watched Jeonghan buckle him into the passenger seat of the car. Jeonghan then got into the driver's side and started the car. He looked over at Chan and stroked his cheek gently for a few seconds before telling him it's going to be okay. Jeonghan then buckled himself and began driving to the hospital. Jeonghan's motherly side must have sensed Chan growing more nervous the closer they got to the hospital.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Jeonghan said, trying to make Chan feel less anxious, "How about afterwards we go get ice cream, that sound fun?"

A smile never grew on Chan's face so quickly. Jeonghan knew he had done a good job at calming him when the smile was noticeable from the corner of his eye. As they got into the hospital parking lot, Jeonghan looked around for a way they could "sneak" in. He didn't want fans to see the two of them and get the wrong idea. Chan noticed what Jeonghan was doing, and looked in the glove compartment for some face masks. He was successful in finding two, and handed one to Jeonghan. Jeonghan put it on, and then lowered his hat so the brim was covering his eyes, but not too much so he could still see where he was going. Chan did not have on a hat, so he hoped the mask was enough for him to hide his identity. 

"Do you want to try and walk?" Jeonghan asked, looking over at Chan worriedly.

Chan nodded in response and used Jeonghan for support as he hopped into the hospital with him. After being in there for what seemed like an eternity, they were out with the confirmation that Chan had only sprained his ankle. However, they gave him crutches to use for a few days until he's healed. Jeonghan helped Chan to the car, making sure the Maknae didn't fall over or anything in the middle of the parking lot. Once the two made it to the car, Jeonghan helped Chan into the passenger seat and threw his crutches into the back seat. He then got into the driver's seat. He looked at Chan with a smile.

"Aren't we going to get ice cream?" Chan asked curiously.

"We are." Jeonghan said with a soft smirk, "After you do one thing for me."

Chan looked at Jeonghan confused, "What?"

"Who's baby are you?"

"Oh my God, hyung why?" Chan whined, moving his back against the car seat, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Please, for me?" Jeonghan said with a pout.

"Fine."

"Who's baby are you?~"

"Jeonghan-hyung's baby."

Jeonghan smiled happily and gently pinched Chan's cheek.

"So cute."

After getting the Maknae some ice cream, they decided to head back to the dorms so Chan could rest. He of course helped Chan into the dorms, and let Chan sit comfortably on the couch. Chan tried reaching for the TV remote that was on the table, but with his foot elevated besides it, it was hard for him to reach. Jeonghan, despite the fact he was in the middle of a phone conversation, rushed over to get the remote for the boy. Chan smiled and thanked his hyung. Jeonghan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

After Jeonghan was done on the phone, Chan whined about how he was uncomfortable in his dance practice clothes and wanted to be in his pajamas. Jeonghan laughed at his cuteness and picked up Chan, causing the younger one to blush into a light shade of red.

"Come on, let's get you into comfortable clothes." Jeonghan said happily.

Chan then realized Jeonghan was going to spend the day babying him, and probably ditch practice. As Jeonghan sat him on the bed so he could go grab pajamas, Chan looked at the clock. It was only 4 pm. 

"Hyung, don't you have to get back to practice?" Chan asked curiously, worry partially noticeable in his voice.

"I asked Manager-hyung if it'd be okay to stay here and take care of you, and he said it was fine." Jeonghan said handing Chan his pajamas, "I'll give you a few minutes to change and then you can go back to watching TV."

Later that night, after Chan had been fed his dinner, Jeonghan was now done doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. He wanted quality time with his baby. He sat besides him on the couch, allowing the Maknae to curl up besides him. Jeonghan looked down at him and then at the TV. He noticed Chan was watching the Lego Movie, smiling at the fact Chan is still a child at heart. He rubbed Chan's arm a bit before asking him to be filled in on what's going on. The two then watched the movie for about 20 minutes until Chan began falling asleep. Jeonghan looked down at the sleepy Maknae and chuckled. He carefully got up, making sure Chan didn't move up, and then picked Chan up. He took Chan into his room and tucked him into bed. Looking at the adorable sleepy Maknae, Jeonghan couldn't resist but to give Chan's nose a gentle kiss, careful not to wake him up, because he knew Chan needed his rest.


End file.
